Who is she again?
by velvetskyfan
Summary: Ashley and her family spend the summer in Ohio to visit some relatives. There she sees her childhood friend Spencer again and it doesn't take long before Ashley falls for her but does Spencer feel the same way?
1. Chapter 1

I've always lived a life filled with luxury, from a huge house to the most expensive cars. My vacations have always been in the most expensive hotels of the world.

Now you can imagine my revulsion when my mother told me I had to go with her and my sister Kyla to Ohio. What sense is there in visiting relatives you don't even care about?

Of all the places in the world or even just the U.S., why Ohio? The place where there's nothing to do. We haven't even left yet and I already miss my normal life: going out clubbing, hang out at the beach and all those cute girls throwing themselves in my arms.

Yes, I'm gay and like any other teenager in this world I need my...well you know every once in a while. They're probably all straight in stupid Ohio.

I'm not sure when my disliking of Ohio grew this much, when I was little I loved it there, I even wanted to move there when I would be old enough.

Then I understood some things about myself like my sexuality and I know my family there isn't so keen on that. Saying they don't approve it is an understatement.

That's another reason why I don't want to go there. I took a long drag of the cigarette I was holding in my hand, I really should stop but it's my addiction, it's impossible to stop.

"Don' let mom catch you with that." Kyla warned me coming out of the house with all her bags. "Did you pack the whole house?" I asked her looking at all the bags she had carried outside.

"It's not that much and I do have to look great there don't I? It won't work if I only have two pair of clothes as you." She replied giving a disapproving look at my clothes. "I have more than two pair of clothes and what's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I looked down at my Silverstein shirt and my baggy shorts, nothing wrong with it.

Kyla didn't answer and brought her bags to the car where the driver was putting everything in the car. Mom was helping him at light speed, she seems really eager to leave. It's not like we're going to miss the flight if we don't hurry, the flight is in three hours.

"Come on Ashley, it's only a month." Mom said looking at my long face. "And visiting your relatives will do you some good. She added afterwards.

She's not talking about them turning me straight or any crazy fucked up thing like that, mom doesn't like the way I'm living. She says I party too much and thinks the strictness of the people there will change me, yeah I don't think so. I have my dad's genes after all.

My dad is Raife Davies, a deceased rock star. Dad dies two years ago in a car crash, I still miss him every day. When I was younger he used to bring me to his shows, I didn't understand what was going on back then but I loved it.

From my dad I have mu love for music and partying of course.

Kyla is the complete opposite of me, she's a real girly-girl, doesn't care about music nor partying and she always gets good grades at school when I have to struggle to just pass a test.

After everything was set in the car, a Audi A6 not my type of car but my mom really likes it, we left for the airport. I miss my Alfa Romeo Mito, it's not like Kyla's BMW M6 but I love my car. Then we also have other types of cars but I love my Mito and only use that one. Our driver was behind the wheel so he would bring the car back home.

In my head I was going through I had packed to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything. I have more than enough clothes, two pair of shoes, Converse of course and... No, God please no! "Stop the car!" I shouted making everyone jump and almost causing an accident.

"Ashley, are you crazy?" My mom screamed back at me. "My guitar." I answered her as if that was worth our lives. "It's in the car, you idiot I packed it for you." Mom replied angry. Maybe I shouldn't have screamed that hard.

We arrived at the airport even before the check-in started. I bought a coffee to pass the time, mom and Kyla also joined me and started a conversation about some Glen, a friend of our cousin Aiden from what I understood.

"Tall with blond curly hair." Mom was describing the guy to Kyla . " He also has an adopted brother Clay, he recently got engaged with a very lovely girl Chelsea if I'm not mistaken." How does she know these things, she hardly speaks to our family there. "And a sister Spencer, same hair color as Glen a very beautiful young girl, I've seen some pictures and I remember her from when she was little, she and Ashley were always together when they were little kids. Do you remember her Ash?"

"No, I don't remember any Spencer." Spencer? No that name doesn't ring a bell. "Well it was a long time ago." Mom said before going back to her conversation with Kyla.

The flight attendant started a whole in case of emergency routine which was quite funny. We had a direct flight so it wasn't too bad but a plane ride is always exhausting.

Arrived at the airport Aiden and his father were waiting for us. I was surprised at how fast I recognized him when I hadn't seen the guy in years. After the greetings were over we headed towards their house were we would be staying for the summer. Aiden said his mother was already cooking for us.

Kyla and Aiden immediately hit it off, talking and laughing, I held myself a bit at the side only talking when something was asked to me. The questions relatives you hardly see ask are always the same: how are you? How is school? Do you like it here? And of course: Do you have a boyfriend?

How am I supposed to like it here when we only arrived 15 minutes ago? Come on Ashley it's only a month, you can do this. "Ashley, you're a beautiful girl, how come there's no boyfriend?" Wouldn't you like to know Aiden. The guy was just trying to make some small talk. "Not in search of one." I answered simply.

Mom and Kyla had to stifle their laugh, they both know I'm into girls. "Your right, at your age I also thought only about having fun" Cause you're so much older than me Aiden, 19. It's just two years, don't tell me you matured so much that fast.

But instead of saying what I wanted to I just gave him a smile. "Aiden, are you still going out with Spencer?" Mom asked out of nowhere. If we were so close as mom says when we were little, why can't I remember her. "No, we broke up. She needed some alone time or something like that."

"That's too bad." Mom answered. Aiden smiled polite. "I'm going out with someone else now, so it's no big deal." I tuned them out after that. I wonder how this Spencer girl is like.


	2. Chapter 2

Arrived at Aiden's home, his mom, I can't remember her name right now, was already waiting for us at the door.

"Christine, it's so nice to finally see you again." Aiden's mom, I guess also my aunt said embracing mom. "It's so great to see you too, Kate." Oh so that's her name. Aunt Kate..I guess.

After mom and..aunt Kate had let go my aunt turned to me. "Ashley, is that you? How you've grown. The last time I saw you you were only ten years old and always hanging around with Spencer. She's such a lovely girl."

And Spencer comes back into a conversation. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Aiden rolling his eyes. "Too bad it didn't work out between you two Aiden." She continued talking to her son this time.

"Her choice, not mine." Aiden simply answered. Even if I can't remember this Spencer girl, I don't like the tone he's using when he talks about her.

His mom just ignored him and ended the awkward embrace she had taken me in. "Kyla, you're so pretty!" She exclaimed when she saw my sister and also hugged her.

So I've grown and she's pretty, that doesn't really help my self confidence now does it? It's the first time they see Kyla, she has been adopted three years ago, which was hard to get used to at the start cause I'd always been the only spoiled child.

"Come in, I've made you guys pasta salad, it's too hot to actually cook something." Kate said. Yeah I'm calling her Kate, aunt is just too weird, I hardly know this woman.

After having eaten we started to unpack which didn't even take me a half hour, Kyla wasn't even close to being done.

I walked around the house to get to know this place better, there isn't so much in here but it seems so cozy.

I went into the living room where Aiden was looking at a basketball game. His eyes left the screen a second to nod his head at me.

"Basket fan?" I asked him. The game was almost over another three minutes. "Yeah, go Celtics!" He exclaimed still looking at the screen. No need to shout douchebag.

"Aiden, I thought the season ended in April." What the hell is he watching?

"Yeah, these are old games." He answered just as the game ended.

Aiden got up to close the T.V and then turned to me. "Is Kyla ready yet?" He asked with a smile on his face. "No, it will take probably up to another two hours." I answered him.

"Well, then I guess it's just us. I thought I'd take you out to get to know it here as seen as you'll be here another month." Aiden said looking at me still with a smile plastered on his face.

"I don't know Aiden..."

"Come on Ashley, Glen is going to be there and probably also Spencer." He added an eyeroll for effect. Is it normal that this guy is really annoying me?

But if Spencer is going to be there I'm up for it. I really can't wait to see this girl. "Okay, when are we leaving?"

Aiden's smile got bigger if that's even possible. He looked at the watch on his left arm. "We're leaving now." he said tugging at my arm to get me up from the couch I was sitting on.

"Wait! I'm not even dressed well." I pushed his hand off my arm.

"What's wrong with a jean and a shirt?" He asked. Hey, finally a thing we both agree on but I have been wearing this the whole day + flight.

"Just give me a minute." I told him making my way to the staircase. When I entered the room I'm sharing with Kyla I found her still unpacking her stuff. How many things did she bring anyway?

I quickly took another pair of jeans out of the closet and a casual t-shirt. "Where are you going?" Kyla asked looking at me while I was changing. "Out." I simply answered. She shrugged her shoulders and went back to what she was doing.

Aiden was already waiting at the door for me. "Ready?" He asked.

I nodded.

I followed Aiden outside, I didn't see any car keys in his hands though. Maybe he has them in his pockets.

Aiden was making his way to the uncrowded street. "Where's the car?" I asked my cousin who was walking too damn fast, how long are his legs?

"In the garage." He answered looking back at me and waiting for me to make my way to him. When he saw my questioning look he chuckled softly. "You really have no idea of how small it is in this town huh?" He asked still chuckling.

"The bar we're going isn't even five minutes from here." He continued turning left. "Aiden!" Some obviously drunk dude exclaimed when he saw us. Aiden smiled and bumped fists with said guy.

"Who's the hot chick? Don't let Madison see you." The drunken ass laughed.

"She's my cousin Blake, lay off." Aiden warned him. Blake held his hands above his head. "Sorry bro, didn't knew."

The bar we were heading to could already be seen. It was crowded with teenagers and a couple of elderly people playing cards outside.

"Was that guy even allowed to drink?" I asked Aiden looking back at Blake trying to make his way God knows where without falling down.

"No, but that doesn't stop anyone from doing it." Aiden answered. "You never drank alcohol Ashley?" He asked surprised.

"Of course I did, I'm from L.A." I answered the guy who is my cousin. He smiled at me.

"There's Glen." He said pointing to a blonde tall guy. I could only see the back of his head, he was turned to the bartender ordering something.

"'Sup, bro!" Aiden exclaimed hitting Glen on his back. The blond guy turned around and playfully punched Aiden's shoulder.

I looked up at the guy's face and all kind of memories came back to me. Me and Glen on the swings together. Playing video games at his house, playing soccer together.

How could I ever forget him? I tried to think back to Spencer but no memories of her came back, maybe when I see her like when I saw Glen.

"Ashley is that you?" Glen asked excited. "Oh my God, Glen! Look at your arms!" Yeah, that was the first thing that came up to me, they were huge. He laughed and came forward to hug me which felt strangely familiar.

"I was ordering some water, you want something Ash it's on me tonight." Glen said smiling at me.

"Water? Dude what the fuck?" Aiden said looking at Glen like he had three heads.

"If I get home drunk another time, mom's gonna kill me." Glen answered. "I'm not drinking tonight." He continued.

"Fine, but that doesn't mean I ain't bro, right Ash?" Aiden said adding me to the conversation. He held his hand up for a high five which I granted him, hey Ashley and alcohol? Best friends.

"Three beers Jason."Aiden yelled to the guy behind the bar who turned around and nodded his head.

"Glen, is your sister here?" I asked my childhood friend when Aiden went to take our drinks. "No, she was going to catch a movie with some friends, said she'd pass to greet you tomorrow." He answered.

I couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed after hearing that, I really wanted to see her.

"There you go guys." Aiden said giving us our beers.

"Dude, I said I wasn't drinking tonight." Glen said but taking a gulp of his beer anyway.

"Live a little." Aiden answered.

**A.N: There it is, I hope you liked it. Next chapter Ashley and Spencer meet. Please tell me what you thought of it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This one is kind of short, I've been really busy with school we have a lot to do already. I want to thank the anonymous reviewers because I can't send you a pm ;) so thank you air dj and ABI2343**

"ASHLEY!" Ugh! Mom shut up. I opened my eyes a little and saw that Kyla's bed was already empty, then I looked at the door and saw mom standing there with her arms crossed.

"What mom?" I asked her when she didn't say anything. "How late did you get back?" She asked with a stern look on her face.

How late was it? Three or maybe four a.m.

"Not so late mom, you were asleep early." I lied, I knew she went to bed early yesterday cause she was exhausted. "Why are you asking?." She never did in L.A.

"It's lunch time and you and your cousin are still in bed." Is she serious? I grabbed the alarm clock on my night stand. 1.03 p.m.

"Get dressed and come downstairs, we're all waiting for you and Aiden." She said before leaving.

I can't even sleep as much as I want on vacation, what's wrong with this world?

It took me about fifteen minutes to get ready, at the same moment I came out of my room Aiden came out of his.

When he noticed me he smiled weakly. "Headache?" I asked seeing the way he held his head. "Yeah, you?"

"I'm fine." I told him, alcohol doesn't really have an effect on me.

When we got downstairs we saw all the others sitting at the dinner table, Glen was also there grinning like an idiot at us.

I smiled back but Aiden just sat down still holding his head. "It was about time you two got up, I've been waiting for an hour guys." Glen said.

"Can we finally eat now?" Kyla asked holding her fork already in her hand. "Of course." Kate answered her smiling.

After lunch Glen and Aiden dragged me outside with them to play some basketball. "Ash is in my team." Glen told Aiden. "No, she's not." Aiden replied.

"How about I'll be the ref?" I asked them hoping they'd say yes. I'm not such a good basketball player.

"No." They answered unanimously. "You know what? Glen you can have her in your team the first half and she's in my team the second half." Aiden decided and Glen nodded his head.

"Team? Guys you do realize that you're only with two right?" They both decided to ignore me.

First half of their..our game was almost over and I hadn't done anything. No wait, I did make one point! Yeah, happy Ashley. Glen and I are winning now but soon I'll have to go to Aiden's side.

I really don't like losing. I saw Glen raising his hand to greet someone, I turned around to see who was there.

Coming towards us was one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen. Long blonde hair, blue eyes and the cutest smile ever.

I was too busy staring at her that I didn't even notice she was talking to me. "What?" I asked when Glen tapped my shoulder. He looked at me weird. "Have you gone deaf or something?" He asked me.

I didn't understand what he meant until I heard the girl laughing.

"I said I'm Spencer. Ashley, you changed so much and you probably don't remember me do you?" So this is Spencer, wow she's breathtaking.

I cracked my brain trying to remember something, anything but I couldn't. Why do I remember Glen and not her?

"It's okay Ashley it was a long time ago." Spencer said smiling. "Sorry I didn't came with you guys yesterday, a friend I had,'t seen in a long time came over and we watched a movie." She continued.

"It's okay, it's not like we did anything special." I told her.

"Ashley, I'm going to the mall today, wanna come too? We can catch up and stuff." Spencer asked and who in the world would say no to this girl.

"Yeah sure." A whole day with Spencer? That does sound great.

"Hey Ash maybe you should bring Kyla with you." Aiden said shooting hoops. Great way to ruin my good mood Aiden, I knew he was a douche.

"That's your sister right? Sorry, I completely forgot and you should ask her, it could be fun a girl's day out." Spencer said probably thinking she was doing me a favor by letting my sister come instead of ruin my day.

"Yeah, sure just give me a sec." I said not in the brightest mood. Spencer seemed to have caught up on that. "Did I saw something wrong?" She asked me when I was about to turn around to go to the house, call Kyla and threatening to kill her if she accepted the invitation.

"No, of course not. It's just that Kyla needs a lot of time to get ready." I said trying to hide my disappointment.

I ran up stairs and barged into 'my' room. Kyla was sitting on her bed reading a book. She looked up when I came in and then turned back to her book.

The thought of not saying anything to Kyla and tell Spencer she wasn't in the mood to come crossed my mind several times already.

Should I ask her or not?

"Kyla, I'm going to the mall with Spencer, you wanna join us?" I am too good for my own well being.

"Yeah sure, it could be fun." She answered jumping up immediately. Damn, what happened to threatening her?

Surprisingly Kyla didn't take half a century to get ready. When we came outside Spencer was talking and laughing with her brother.

Her laugh sounds angelic. Spencer turned to us when she heard us approach. She looked at Kyla.

"Hi, I'm Spencer." She said extending her hand. Kyla shook it and introduced herself.

"So, ready to go?" She asked us, we both nodded. "Just wait here, I'll go take the car and then we'll leave." She told us before going.

**Next chapter there will be more Ashley & Spencer I promise.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: Sorry it took so long but I've been really busy, please forgive me :(**

"Kyla you're not gonna ruin this for me." I told my sister while we were waiting for Spencer to come back. "Ruin what?" Kyla asked looking at her nails.

Why does she always do that, it's so annoying. She looked up from her nails to my face. "I don't think she's into girls Ash, just leave her alone." She said serious.

Adopted or not, Kyla always seemed to know what I wanted or what was on my mind. Most of the time (like now) it's irritating but sometimes it helps, especially when I have a problem and don't know how to bring it up, Kyla knows and pretty much makes me talk about it.

"One: I never said I was interested in her, who says that by don't ruin this I didn't mean don't ruin a chance to make friends? And two: stop being a bitch." I know the being a bitch part doesn't make sense but I can't help myself.

Kyla gave me the finger before going back to checking her nails. Bitch.

Spencer finally came back in a Toyota, I'm not sure what Toyota it is but it's not so bad, not too big but neither too little.

Kyla got in the front seat before I even had a chance to move, what a freaking bitch.

"I'm really glad you guys decided to come back here, it's nice seeing you again after all those years Ashley." Spencer said, I couldn't see her face because of Kyla thanks to whom I have to sit in the back.

"I didn't really like the idea at first but now that we're here I'm glad mom decided to come." I said smirking. Kyla turned around to roll her eyes at me and I stuck my tongue out at her.

"It's also nice to meet you Kyla, I heard a lot about you." Spencer said giving Kyla a smile. "Yeah, I'm sure we're all going to be great _friends_." Kyla said putting the emphasis on _friends. _I mouthed a nasty word at her.

The ride to the mall took only ten minutes. As soon as we were inside Kyla had seen one of those super girly boutiques and left us.

"You're sister is very...girly." Spencer said. I turned to her and started laughing. "Yeah, more bitchy than girly." I replied when I stopped laughing.

"She doesn't seem so bad." Spencer said serious. "Wait 'till you've known her for a couple of days." I told her. Spencer smiled and then turned to a little store to our left.

"I'm going to look for this cd I've been searching for a while, you coming? Or do you want to go somewhere else.?" Spencer asked me pointing to the little store.

"No, cd is fine." I replied smiling.

"So, what music do you listen to?" I asked her sincerely interested, music can say a lot about a person."

Spencer seemed to think about it for a moment. "I listen to everything to be honest." She answered giving me a small grin. Well, that doesn't really help me reading this girl.

I nodded. "What do you like? About music I mean." Spencer asked going through the cd's under the letter S.

Hmm, what band or singer starts with an S? Maybe Slipknot, but that doesn't really seem her kind of music. Maybe Selena Gomez, oh God please don't let it be Selena Gomez.

"There it is!" Spencer exclaimed with a huge smile and oh my God, I love her smile.

I looked over her shoulder. Skillet: Comatose.

All the hope I had to sleep with this girl seemed to get crushed in this moment. Skillet is a christian band and christian means...well it's not good for me, I'll put it that way.

"Aha, Skillet that's a christian band right?" I asked her.

Spencer laughed. "Yeah but that's not the reason I listen to their music, I love the lyrics. Especially the ones of Rebirthing and The last night."

I had no idea what she was talking about as seen as I don't listen to Skillet but I just nodded my head making a mental note to listen to those songs sometime.

"hey, maybe we should go look for your sister, she's been away for some time now." Spencer said after she had paid.

"Do we really have to?" I whined I was enjoying my kyla free time. Spencer laughed at my tone which caused me to laugh too. Damn, this girl is so... I don't know perfect for me?

Where did that come from? I hardly know her.

"There she is." Spencer said pointing to Kyla making her way over to us with at least five bags in her hands. Is she ever going to change?

"Oh my God, I love it here!" Kyla exclaimed. "Shut up moron, everyone is looking at us." I told her.

Kyla rolled her eyes. "When are we eating?" I asked.

"Is that all you ever think about?" Kyla said in that bitchy tone of hers. "Oh yeah and also sex, sorry forgot about that." Kyla continued turning around. I felt myself getting red. I saw Spencer's mouth drop open for a split second before she closed it again.

Leave it to Kyla to ruin everything for me, wait when we're alone. She better not sleep tonight.

I saw Spencer looking uneasy. "Come on, let's go eat then." Kyla said making her way to the nearest food stand: a Chinese place.

Unfortunately thanks to my fabulous sister the rest of the day was awkward. She totally detroyed all my hopes to sleep with this girl.

We were on our way to the car when Spencer said something to me again.

"So Ashley, do you have a...boyfriend back home?"

I noticed her hesitation before saying boyfriend. Does she know?

But that's impossible, I haven't said anything about it until now. I looked over at Kyla. Maybe she had said something, the girl never knows when to shut her damn mouth.

But when I was about to give her a destructive glare she shrugged her shoulders telling me she hadn't said anything.

"No, not at all." I answered her.

"Oh." I thought I saw her smiling or smirking but it could be my imagination, I'm losing it or something.

Once in the car Kyla put her I-pod on and totally ignoring us.

"I had fun today." Spencer spoke from her place behind the steering wheel.

"Me too." I answered with a stupid smile on my face. "Ashley, can I ask you something?" Spencer said unsure.

Did I do something wrong?

"Shoot away." I replied casually.

"I know we've hung out just now but do you want to get something to drink with me tonight?" Spencer asked all in one breath.

I felt like a moron with that huge smile on my face, she wants to hang out so that means she likes me so it means I won't have to kill Kyla just yet. "Yeah, sure."

When we got back home we found Aiden and Glen in the same spot we left them still playing basketball.

"Don't you ever get tired Glen?" Spencer shouted to her brother. "I'm a real man Spence, real man don't get tired." He replied trying to act cool.

Spencer rolled her eyes. "Well, I have to get home, how about we meet at eight at the bar?" Spencer asked me. I nodded my head.

When it was finally time to leave, I had changed my outfit at least three times. "You're not going on a date Ashley just put something on!" Kyla yelled from her spot on the bed.

"Shut it bitch." I snapped at her, I still haven't forgiven her about what she had said at the mall.

"Whatever." She answered in an annoyed tone.

I made my way downstairs noticing I was already ten minutes late. "Where are you goin'?" Aiden asked when he saw me about to close the door behind me. "Out with Spencer." I answered.

"She's not the kind of girl you want to befriend Ashley, I know you used to be close but she changed, like really changed."

I didn't answer, I just closed the door, I understand he's hurt about their break-up or something but he's already dating someone else and doesn't need to be such an ass.

When I arrived at my destination I saw Spencer sitting at a table looking on her watch.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." When Spencer saw a smile formed on her face which caused my stomach to make a weird jump. What the hell is going on with me.

"It's okay." She answered. I sat in the stool opposite of Spencer. "Are you late because Aiden told you all the reasons why I'm bad company?" She asked smiling.

Bad company? What is she talking about, is something going on with her. "Not really."

Spencer nodded her head. "I bet there's a huge difference between here and L.A, no?" She asked me looking around the bar.

"Yeah, it's a whole other world." I answered, she was still looking around instead to look at me.

I was about to ask her if she was expecting someone else when I saw her waving someone over. Did she invite someone else? It better not be Kyla, I swear I will rip her head off.

A man around his thirties came over. "Hey Joe, can you get me a coffee? And you Ash?" Spencer asked me.

Thank you Lord, it's just the bartender. "A coke please." I'm not planning to get drunk tonight, especially not when I'm alone with Spencer. Joe turned around and went to take our drinks.

"I wish I could get out of here, live in a big city where no one cares about the things you do, like you can." Spencer said sighing.

Now I'm sure there's something up with her. "It can't be that bad, living here." I answered.

"Yes it can, everyone controls your every move, you can't do something without being seen, sometimes it really sucks." She answered and our drinks came.

"I bet." I answered taking a sip of my coke and wondering how my life would be if people would be controlling all that I did. My family would be in for a great surprise that's for sure.

"How are you going to sleep tonight if you drink coffee?" I asked amused when I saw her taking a sip.

"Coffee helps me sleep." She answered like it was the most normal thing in the world. I grinned. "I didn't think there would be anyone this weird here." I told her.

She laughed. "You have no idea Ashley."

I wonder what she meant by that. "Are you going to start your last year at school after summer?" Spencer asked me.

"Yeah, I can't wait 'till I'm done, I'm so sick of school." I answered, I can't wait to graduate and do my own thing. "Are you applying for any university?" Spencer asked seeming very interested.

"No, I'm not gonna waste my time at college, I want to sing like my dad." It's been my dream since I was a little child, I've always wanted to sing professionally.

Spencer smiled. "You should sing for me sometime." She said.

"Whenever you want." I answered her with that stupid smile on my face, I can't help it, I really can't.

The rest of the night we talked about school, music and a bit of everything. I understand now how we used to be so close all those years ago, Spencer is the best.

**Please review and thank you for reading :)**


	5. Chapter 5

I heard a loud bang which caused me to wake up with a shriek. When I looked around the room to see where that loud noise came from I saw Kyla sitting on the floor looking around with a confused look on her face.

"What the hell just happened?" I pretty much screamed at her. Kyla looked up yawning. "I think I fell out of my bed."

I chuckled at my sister's stupidity before getting up and taking a shower. I let the cold water hit my skin which felt good.

Spencer's words still hadn't left my mind. What did she mean by her being weird and what happened between her and Aiden?

When I went downstairs Aiden was sitting at the table texting someone. He looked up when he heard me coming down the stairs. "Morning Ash, mom's at church this morning, just eat whatever you want."

I nodded my head and took a seat next to him. He looked up from his cellphone and smiled at me.

"Aiden?" I said unsure.

He looked at me and nodded once. "I know it's none of my business but..why did you and Spencer break up?" As soon as the words left my mouth I regretted having ever said them. Aiden's smile vanished and he looked seriously pissed.

"I'm going to tell you this one more time, stay away from that girl." He practically gritted out. I'm getting really pissed about this she's bad, stay away from her.

"Why don't you just tell me why Aiden? Why the fuck do you hate her so much, you dated, what did she cheat on you? Is that what makes her this evil person?" I screamed out. I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Are you really that blind Ashley? That bitch is a fucking d..."

"Don't call her a bitch." I interrupted him mid sentence. He held his hands up in surrender and turned back to his phone.

Kyla came downstairs and mumbled a good morning. I didn't even look at her and stormed out the door. Before closing it heard Kyla asking what was wrong and I saw Aiden shrugging.

I took a deep breath trying to calm down. I closed my eyes feeling the sun rays on my skin. I wondered what Aiden was going to say before I interrupted him. I tried remembering the first letter he was saying but I don't even think I heard it.

I decided to go for a walk to calm down. There sure is a lot of green out here I thought to myself while looking around.

After at least thirty minutes of walking I realized I had no idea of where I was, I looked around trying to remember if I had been here before but nothing looked familiar.

"Lost?" I heard a voice behind me. I turned around and saw an blonde woman looking at me with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I went for a walk and now I don't know where I am." I replied embarrassed.

Suddenly the woman's smile dropped and was replaced by a slightly shocked expression. "Ashley is that you?" She asked me.

I gave her a weird look, how does she know my name. "Yeah.." I replied unsure.

She started laughing. "Of course it's you! Look how you've grown." She smiled at me.

I smiled back out of politeness. "Oh you don't remember me do you, I'm Paula. Glen and Spencer's mother." She said after a moment of silence had passed.

Thinking about it she did look kind of familiar, probably cause she looks like Spencer if you watch closely.

"Anyway you said you were lost?" She asked.

"Uhm, yeah kinda." I said smiling.

"You're staying with the Dennison's right?" I nodded my head.

"I'd love to take you back but I have to go to work, I think Spencer's home I'll send her." She said pointing to the house behind her.

Just hearing Spencer's name made my stomach do a flip. I nodded again but this time with a huge grin on my face.

A couple of minutes later Paula came back out with Spencer standing next to her. Spencer was wearing a white top with black shorts. Her smile wasn't on her face though, she seemed deep in thoughts.

Paula gave her a small push and Spencer looked up and walked over to me. When she reached me her smile was back where it belonged, on her beautiful lips.

"Hey, so you're lost?" She asked chuckling. I nodded not knowing what to say. Paula grabbed Spencer's arm and started talking quietly to her, not wanting me to hear I assumed.

I tried to listen anyway the only thing I understood was Paula telling her daughter to 'ignore them'. I wondered what she meant by that. Spencer nodded and hooked her arm in mine before she started to walk away.

I turned around and waved at Paula. Spencer seemed lost in thought again, her mom also noticed and called her again. Spencer turned her head at her.

"It wasn't your fault." She said staring directly at her, Spencer nodded again and turned around.

What was going on here?

I looked down at our hooked arms and couldn't help but grin. "How did you even manage to get lost?" Spencer asked me.

"I had an argument with Aiden and needed to cool off, and before I knew it I was lost." I replied slightly embarrassed. Spencer laughed and looked at me. "Wait.." We stopped walking and she looked at something in my hair. "What?" I asked her.

"Stand still." She said before raising her hand to my hair. She grabbed something and smiled at me.

"Just a leaf." She said. She was standing so close to me that I had to resist the urge to lean in and just kiss her. Before I could say anything she turned back around and we walked in silence to the house, our arms still linked together.

When we arrived Aiden was in a shouting match with his mom. "You don't know what she did so please stop this!" I heard him scream at her.

"I know you're angry Aiden but it was an accident, Spencer didn't do anything." Kate answered calm. Aiden was about to say something else when he spotted us.

Accident? What happened here?

"Great." Aiden exclaimed after he saw Spencer. He angrily stomped out of the door.

Kate turned around and smiled at us. I turned to Spencer and saw her looking pale as a ghost.

"Hi girls, Spencer it's nice seeing you again, are you staying for lunch?" Kate gently asked her.

Spencer looked up "I don't think it's a good idea, I'll just go home." She answered with a broken voice. I wanted to say something, anything but nothing came out. "Bye Kate, I'll see you around Ashley." Spencer said turning around.

"It wasn't your fault." Kate suddenly said. Spencer didn't even look at her when she said the next words before closing the door behind her. "Yes, it was."

**A.N:Here it finally is, I hope there are still some people who are interested. Please review? :)**


	6. Chapter 6

The day passed really slow, we didn't do anything after lunch because it suddenly it started pouring really hard outside.

I had been texting one of the many girls I'd slept with in L.A when Aiden walked in announcing we would be going to a night club. Kyla squealed and ran into the bathroom getting ready or something.

"Are we even allowed to get in there?" I asked Aiden not looking up from my phone. Aiden stared at me with a lopsided grin on his face.

"Even if we weren't a friend of mine is the owner so we're getting in Ash." He replied looking all smug. I looked up from my cell. "Who's coming." I asked him.

"Just Glen, maybe he'll bring his sister I don't know." He replied turning around. I noticed his smile fading though.

I laid back down on my bed. I felt the my phone vibrating signaling Mary (the girl from L.A) had texted me. I ignored it thinking about Spencer once again.

I hadn't heard anything from here since yesterday. I checked my phone again but only the unread message from Mary was on it. I hoped she would have texted me by now. We had exchanged our phone numbers the night we went to the bar.

I couldn't help but wonder what was going on here. Maybe if Spencer would come tonight I would ask her.

Kyla came out of the bathroom in her bra and panties.

"Ieuww Kyla I don't wanna see that!" I yelled holding my hand in front of my eyes. She gave me the finger. "Shut it dykie."

My eyes widened and I looked at her. She playfully stuck her toung out. I turned around took a pillow and threw it at her face, she dodged it laughing. "I'm just kidding sis." She said before choosing her attire for the evening.

Glen was waiting outside for us but Spencer wasn't with him. I couldn't help but feel disappointed.

The ride took an hour. Aiden, Glen and Kyla were talking and laughing the whole time. I was contemplating about texting Spencer or not.

I made my mind up and sent her a quick text.

_'Hey, why didn't you come?' Ashley_

We had arrived and Spencer still hadn't texted me back. Come on Spencer, please text me back.

Kyla immediately went to the dance floor and started dancing with some guys. Aiden and Glen went looking for girls. Aiden really doesn't care about this Madison girl. So I was left all alone. I made my way to the bar and ordered a shot.

The bartender eyed me suspiciously and I thought he was going to ask me for my ID but he didn't and gave me my shot.

I was looking around when I saw a cute girl eying me up and down. When she noticed I had seen her she smiled and made her way over to me.

She had short cut pink hair and she was wearing a black tee with a black mini-skirt under it.

She smiled flirtatiously at me. "Hi, I'm Charlie." She said in my ear because of the loud music. God, her voice was pure sex. "Ashley I told her."

She licked her lips. "I haven't seen you before." She said, so I told her why I was here. After some small talk Charlie stood up;

"I need to go to the restroom, mind to join?" She said with a wink and turned around. Well I wasn't going to just sit there.

Charlie was...mind blowing. She had already left ten minutes ago probably looking for a next prey. I was still in the restroom trying to fix my hair in the mirror when I felt my cellphone vibrating in my pocket.

_'Sorry, hadn't seen your text. Didn't think coming with Aiden would have been a good idea :/ Spence'_

Spence...I bit my lip to prevent me from smiling. What is this girl doing to me.

_'K, wanna do something tomorrow?'_

I waited nervously for her reply. What's taking her so long? My phone finally vibrated again.

'_I'd love to,see you at the Dennison's place? :)'_

I typed her a quick yes smiling like a buffoon, Charlie completely off my mind.I can't wait to see her again. This girl is making myself fall hard. What the hell am I making myself get into?

**It's short I know, kind of a filler chapter. I was thinking about making the next one in Spencer's POV. Would you guys like that or do you want me to stick to Ashley's POV? Let me know and thank you for reading of course.**

**And I hope at least someone noticed Charlie was totally based on Dianna Agron :p**


	7. Chapter 7

**Spencer's P.O.V**

I have been sitting in my room for hours now. I know mom and dad are getting worried, honestly I don't think they've stopped worrying about me since the..accident.

I try to stop thinking about Carmen, really I do but sometimes I can't help but letting her back into my thoughts. She was the first and still only person I have ever fallen for.

I never meant to hurt Aiden or anyone else, they keep telling me it's not my fault but I know it is. It's all because of me she died.

Carmen was one of Aiden's best friends, soon after Aiden and I started dating Carmen and I became really close. She was my best friend before becoming my 'girlfriend'. I guess that's not the right word, we never made it official I never had the chance to break it off with Aiden before that awful day.

I felt that horrible feeling in my chest again and the tears are about to flow out again. I bite my lip and I squeeze my eyes shut to help keep them in.

"Spencer?" My mom asks knocking on the door. I don't answer her afraid that if I do I won't be able to hold my tears in any longer. "Are you okay honey?" She continues and that's when I can't hold it in anymore.

"No." I answer before crying uncontrollably. Mom immediately opens the door and rushes over to my side. She puts my head on her lap and tells me over and over that it's going to be okay.

I try to stop weeping but I can't, thinking about Carmen hurts to much. I go back to the first time we met, to the first time we went out together to..our first kiss.

_It was an afternoon an hour or two after school. Carmen was looking at my CD's while I was making my English homework. I looked up from my bed to the other side of the room where Carmen was still going through my CD's. "Shouldn't you work on our English assignment?" I asked throwing a pen at her (successfully hitting her on the back of her head.)_

_She rubbed her head where I had hit her and picked up the pen. She smiled and came over to sit next to me on the bed. She put the pen with the others in my pen case before answering._

"_No, I'm going to copy it from you when you're done." She said smiling smugly. _

_I gave her an annoyed look. "No you're not." Then I turned back to the assignment. _

"_Yes I will and you're going to let me because you love me." She said before getting back up._

_I felt my cheeks turning red. 'Crap Spence not now.' I looked down so she wouldn't see my flushed cheeks._

_I had been crushing on Carmen for about two months now. At first I tried to ignore those feelings for the apparent reason that we're both girls. It's needless to say homosexuality is frowned upon where we live. _

_I've spent countless of nights crying because I didn't want this and if I have to be honest I still don't want this. There are those moments when I still wish I could just fall in love with boys, with Aiden my boyfriend but then there's Carmen telling me that it's okay and that I'll be fine._

_Yes she knows except the part where I have feelings for her. She's been cool and accepting from the start. I look over at her sitting in my desk chair._

"_God Spencer your taste in music sucks." She tells me looking at my Jennifer Lopez CD. _

_I give her an offended look. "No it doesn't! Why don't you tell me then what good music is huh?" _

_She smiled and lays down next to me on the bed. "Well you have Skillet..." I don't even let her finish. "Oh shut up come on seriously? I ask her incredulously._

_She laughs and I stare into her beautiful gray eyes. I didn't even notice she was saying something._

"_Spencer?" I hear her ask me._

"_Yeah?" I answer embarrassed at being caught. She doesn't answer ans just looks at me before leaning towards me._

_Is she going to kiss me? Is this real?I'm dreaming right? Then suddenly I feel Carmen's lips on my own. _

_She's actually kissing me! After the initial shock I kiss her back and I can feel her smiling. Then she quickly pulls away. "Did I do something wrong?" I ask going into full panic mode._

_She smiled and shakes her head. "Air." She tells me still smiling. Then she looks at me and takes my hands into her own. "I'm in love with you Spencer, I've been for a while now." She tells me nervously biting her lip._

_I take her head into my hands and kiss her another time._

The painful sobs had stopped now and mom was looking at me with that sympathetic look. I hate it when she does that. I turn my head to the other side.

"I know you're still in pain Spencer and it's going to take a long time before you'll feel better but just know I'm here for you just like your dad and brother and you know the Dennison's don't blame you." She said looking into my eyes.

Except Aiden mom.

I nod my head and she gets up. "Dinner's ready, are you coming?" She asks me hopefully.

I shake my head. "I'll eat later." I tell her knowing I won't. She sighs and nods before closing the door behind her.

I practically jump in my bed and close my eyes. It's early but I'm exhausted, before I can actually fall asleep Glen almost kicks my door in. "Spence, Aiden and I are taking Kyla and Ashley out wanna come?" He asks.

Is he asking this? Me and Aiden together. He notices my look. "You don't even have to talk to him, you can just you know hang with Ashley."

Ashley...We haven't spent much time together but everytime I'm with her she..makes me feel better, she makes me smile and laugh and takes my mind off of thing. Subconsciously I start smiling. Glen takes notice of this. "Is that a yes?" He asks hopefully.

Glen is a great brother he's been trying to cheer me up for the longest time now, It almost saddens me to turn him down. "It doesn't seem like a good idea Glen." He nods once before leaving. He tried to mask the disappointed look but I still see it.

I close my eyes and sleep.

It isn't until hours later that I wake up see I have a text message. It's from Ashley. My face breaks out in a grin. What is it about her that makes me feel better?

She's asking why I didn't come. I type a quick reply and before I know it we planned something for tomorrow.

The next morning I wake up around noon. "Shit!" I'm supposed to see Ashley in 20 minutes. I get dresses as quickly as possible and run out the door after saying goodbye to my parents.

Thankfully I get there on time, right when she's coming out of the door. She smiles as soon as she sees me and comes over to me. "Hi." I greet her, she looks so pretty today. Even if she's dressed casual she look so beautiful. She comes up to me and gives me a hug which I gladly return. "So where do you want to go?" She ask smiling.

Her smile is so beautiful. I blink twice after thinking that. Fuck Spencer don't you dare crushing on her.

"It's lunch time we can go grab a bite and then we'll see." I tell her. I bring her to a Java Joe's and we order food and drinks.

We start talking about music and tv-shows. I'm grateful she's not asking anything about what went down the other day at the Dennison's. I'm not ready to share that story.

"Are you dating anyone in LA?" I ask her interested. She looks uncomfortable and I immediately regret asking her.

"No, I'm not. Just enjoying life." She answers smiling at the waiter who brings our food. "I remember you saying you didn't really like it here, are you planning to move later?" She ask changing the subject.

I genuinely think about it. I'd love to move and just leave all this mess behind but...there's my family.

"I'm not sure I want to live in a bigger city you know but I don't know if I'd be able to leave my family behind." I answer her honest.

She nods. "Yeah, I understand I don't know if I'd be able to just leave my mom and Kyla." She says taking a bite of her sandwich.

I notice a necklace she's wearing in the shape of a heart it seems. I reach for it and when my hand reaches her neck she holds her breath in. Crap I shouldn't have done that.

I look at the necklace in my hand (which is still hanging around her neck by the way.) and now I see it's a half heart I immediately wonder who owns the other half, she said she wasn't dating anyone.

As if she could sense what was on my mind she quickly responds. "Kyla has the other half, we bought last year when we went to Las Vegas for a weekend.

I feel relieved even though I don't know why. I smile at the bond she has with her sister. "You really love her." I say taking a drink from my glass of water. She smiled and nods.

"Kyla can be a pain in the ass sometimes but she's my sister and I love her." She says giving me a proud smile.

"You're so beautiful." I tell her without thinking. Shit Spencer! What's up with you today, you're screwing everything up. I see her cheeks faintly blushing and I just want to hit myself with a brick until I hear her voice. "You're beautiful too, very beautiful."

I'm about to reply when the song that's on the radio suddenly reaches my ears.

_And that last kiss I'll cherish until we meet again and time makes it harder_

The smile I had on face vanishes immediately and those thoughts about my last moments with Carmen, that last kiss before our final goodbye come back. 3Are you okay?" Ashley asks worried.

I don't even take the time to answer and get up and make my way to the exit feeling my tears and that painful contraction in my chest again.

Once I'm outside I lean against the wall trying to stop the tears. " Spencer what's going on?" She asks from behind me. I just keep on crying.

"Spencer please talk to me." She begs me turning me around. Through my tears all I can see is brown hear and without thinking I just lean in and kiss her.

I stop as soon as my lips touched hers. I wipe my tears away and I see her staring with a surprised expression at me, not disgusted just surprised.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." I tell her before turning around and running towards home. "Spencer, wait!" I can hear her say trying to catch up.

I run faster and I hear her stopping to catch her breath. "Please wait,Spencer!" I keep on running until I can't hear her anymore.

**A.N.: There it is and I hope you enjoyed it, please let me know what you think and review. A big thank you to the anonymous reviewers who I can't thank via pm. **

**What happened to Carmen will be revealed in the next chapter or the one after that. Next chapters will be in Ashley's POV again, if you guys ask for it I will consider doing another Spencer POV in the future.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ashley's P.O.V.**

Catching up to Spencer wasn't hard, after not even two minutes she stopped and sat down on a bench. The real hard part was getting her to talk to me.

I'm still confused, surprised and I don't really know what to feel.

Spencer has been sitting here for over twenty minutes without uttering as much as a word. She's just sitting here next to me staring into the distance. I've been sitting next to her the whole time waiting for her to say something, anything.

The tears had stopped almost immediately.

"Spencer.." I tried but she didn't even give a flinch. "Please talk to me." I begged her but she didn't even turn her head to look at me.

I sighed. "Please tell me what's wrong, tell me...anything." I asked her near tears.

"You should go home." She said in a cold tone.

I looked at her confused. "Why?"

Spencer refused to answer me, she just sat there staring into the distance.

This girl is really confusing me. "You kissed me Spencer, why did you do that? There must be a reason." I nervously bit my lip. "Do..do you have feelings for me?" I asked her trying not to get my hopes up.

Her head snapped in my direction, the cold, angry look in her eyes scared the crap out of me. "The only reason for kissing you is the fact that you reminded me of someone else." She gritted out of her teeth.

I sat there with my mouth open in shock. I should have known someone like her could never possibly have feelings for someone like me, what was I thinking?

I held my tears in while getting up and leaving her there. What's wrong with me? No one has ever had such an effect on me. I turned around to take another quick look at her, she was still sitting on that bench holding her head between her hands.

As soon as I was home I went to my room, Kyla was flipping trough a magazine while talking on the phone with someone, probably one of her friends from home.

I just felt like sleeping and went to my bed without giving Kyla a second glance. I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to overtake my body.

Somewhere behind me I heard Kyla. "I'll call you back later, okay?"

Please don't come talk to me, please just don't.

"Ashley what is it?"

Just my luck, one time I don't want to talk and she's in the mood for a chit-chat.

"Nothing, I'm just tired." i replied without looking at her. My words didn't even sound believable in my own ears.

Kyla took a seat next to me on the mattress. "You're my sister Ash, I know you." She said running her hand trough my hair. "Is it Spencer maybe? I mean you two just went out and now you're here looking like a zombie." She continued.

"She kissed me Ky." I told her in a small voice. The motion of her hand stopped and she was silent for a couple of moments.

"She..kissed you. Wow." She hadn't seen that coming. "So what's the problem, you've been lusting after her since you first laid eyes on her." She said clearly confused. "How do you always do it, you make every girl fall for you." She continued laughing.

"She said she only kissed me because I reminded her of someone else." I replied angry. Kyla is just trying to be a good sister, I know I shouldn't be such a bitch to her but I'm just so..angry, confused, I don't know what I'm feeling exactly I just know it hurts.

"Oh." Kyla was probably more confused than ever now. "Who do you think.."

I didn't give her time to finish. "Aiden probably, he is her ex after all and he's my cousin."

"I'm sorry honey." Kyla said tying to hug me. "You know it would be easier to hug you if you would just get up."

I laughed and sat up to give her a quick hug.

Later that evening I heard some commotion downstairs so I went to check it out. I kind of hope it's Aiden, I know trying to talk about Spencer with him never helped before but I just want to try it again, you never know..

And indeed I saw Aiden rummaging through the fridge. "Hey." I said, I guess I scared him because he jumped up hitting his head against the upper side of the fridge.

"Damn Ashley you scared me!" He shouted rubbing his head. "Sorry." I mumbled stifling my laughter.

"Do you want something?" he asked pointing to the fridge.

"Can you please tell me about Spencer?" I pretty much begged him. I didn't even knew what I wanted to know, I just need to talk about her.

He sighed. "Why do you always want to talk about her?" He asked me with his eyes closed.

Well this seems like an improvement, he's not angry.

Then he opened his eyes and looked at me with a sympathetic look. "You fell for her too didn't you?"

I just stood there, I didn't knew what to say, not that he gave me the time to form a reply. "Don't do this Ash, she'll just hurt you or kill you in the worst case." He sighed.

"She's a freaking demon Ashley, she killed her."

I couldn't follow anymore, what the hell is he talking about?

"I don't understand Aiden."

He looked up and stood there quiet for a couple of moments. "She hasn't told you about Carmen has she?"

I shake my head.

"Sit down Ashley." He says motioning to a chair.

"Carmen was my best friend, she died about a year ago." He licked his lips before continuing. "Carmen was gay, like really gay." He laughed.

"It was always , Carmen, Glen and I until I started dating Spencer. Spencer was this awesome, perfect girl and I wasn't the only one to notice, Carmen did too." I listened intently to each and every single one of his words.

He softly smiled and continued. "Carmen immediately befriended Spencer, at first I didn't think much of it but after a while I realized Carmen had developed feelings for Spencer, she thought I didn't had a clue but she was so wrong."

Aiden stopped and looked up at me staying quiet for a second. "I tried telling myself they were just friends but slowly but surely Spencer started having feelings for her too. Somewhere I knew she was cheating on me, I mean the guilty looks, blowing me off to 'study' and all that hanging out with Carmen, but I kept on telling myself it wasn't true."

Aiden looked at me taking a long sigh. "There was this night." He stopped there, he seemed to be carefully choosing his words.

"They where going to a club and they got into an accident, a truck rammed into the passenger seat where Carmen was seated, she was alive, she was still alive ans Spencer ran away." He gritted his teeth and looked furiously into my eyes. She left her there to die, probably didn't even call an ambulance, Carmen is dead because of her."

**Wow, I had this chapter laying around for months, I finally typed it out and here it is. Spencer's POV will be next, her take on the accident, explained in more details.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N: I probably should have done this in the last chapter, so I'm back from a long hiatus. I had to figure some stuff out and because of some things that happenned I completely lost my will to write but I'm back now and I'll try to make the best of this because this fic is my baby,**

**Spencer's POV:**

I feel bad about the way I reacted to Ashley's question. This isn't how it's supposed to be, I'm not supposed to be mad at her and she's not supposed to feel guilty. I'm the one she should be mad at. I shouldn't have kissed her, it's just that…

I'm not sure, I miss Carmen so much and it's my fault she's gone. I'd give anything to have her back, anything.

"_Do…do you have feelings for me?" _Do I?

Ashley is adorable and she makes me feel so much better, she's beautiful and has this huge heart. But am I ready to give myself to someone again? To someone who isn't even staying for long.

"Spencer come down to dinner!" Mom yelled from downstairs. I sighed and made my way to the table. After saying grace I hardly ate anything as usual. I have to go apologize to Ashley, I haven't been fair to her.

After dinner I took my jacket and went to the Dennison's house. Kyla and Ashley were sitting on the porch, the older sister laughing at something her younger sibling said.

The way Ashley scrunches her nose when she laughs is too damn adorable. Ashley turned around and saw me. I saw her face falling immediately and I felt bad.

"Hi." I said sliding my hands in my jeans' pockets. Kyla greeted back but Ashley just looked at her shoes, I instantly felt my stomach dropping. "Can we talk Ash?" I asked with a small voice afraid to raise it.

She kept staring at her shoes and I was about to turn around and leave when she finally looked up and gave a small nod.

She got up and walked to the fence, where we would be alone. Reached our destination she turned around and looked up with a cold glint in her eyes. "What?" She asked with an angry undertone.

What am I going to say anyway? I'm sorry about kissing you but you reminded me of my dead lover? Or I like you so much but I'm afraid to give this a chance because I'm afraid I'll hurt you just like I hurt Carmen?

"I'm sorry for the way I snapped at you, that was unfair of me and you didn't deserve it." I told her looking at her sad face.

"Anything else?" She asks not even bothering to look at me. I sighed, should I tell her or not?

"About a year ago.." Ashley didn't even give me a chance to continue.

"If you're going to tell me about Carmen don't, Aiden already did. He told me everything." She said with an almost aggressive tone.

Where the hell is this aggression coming from, why is she mad at me about Carmen?

"I don't get why you're angry Ashley." I said confused.

"Aiden told me how you left her there to die after the accident, how you didn't even call an ambulance what kind of person does that Spencer?"

Why the fuck would Aiden tell her such bullshit? He doesn't know anything about what happened. I took all I had to stop myself from getting in the house and beating the shit out of that kid.

Ashley turned around to go inside. I furiously grabbed her shoulder. "And you immediately listen to the shit he says without even asking me about it?" I yelled at her, I was furious at her for believing him without even asking me anything. Ashley stood there with her mouth slightly open, not knowing what to say.

"That asshole wasn't there that night! I tried calling an ambulance after that truck came out of nowhere, I tried Ashley, fuck!" I yelled annoyed and near tears.

"My cell phone wasn't working and hers was in her pocket, I was afraid to move her, afraid I would cause more damage so I got out and ran to check on the truck driver but he wasn't moving either so I ran to the closest house which was miles from the spot we crashed. They weren't even home. When I got back there they were already gone to the hospital and Carmen was already dead." I told her full out crying now. Ashley stood there paralysed.

"I'm so sorry Spencer, I shouldn't have assumed without asking you and…I'm so sorry." Ashley said after a couple of seconds before closing her arms around me in a hug.

We stood there for a long time, just me in her arms trying to fight the tears. I leaned back from her.

"I didn't just kiss you because of…you know Carmen, I kissed you because I like you Ash, a lot but I feel like I'm cheating on Carmen because of this. Still I can't help how I feel." I told her truthfully afraid to get blown off.

Ashley looked surprised but that look soon made space for a smile. "I've liked you since the moment you came and asked me to go to the mall Spencer and I know how hard it is to lose someone you love." She said with a sad expression returning on that lovely face of hers.

I know she's talking about her dad. "I can't help you with your grieving but I can be here for you." She said while a tear rolled down her face.

I stretched my hand and caught it when it reached her check. She leaned into my touch and held my hand with both of hers.

"We don't have to rush anything, we can take baby steps. I promise I won't even try to kiss you until you're ready for that." She said and released a sigh.

Ashley is perfect, she really is. I grabbed her face with both of my hands and kissed her, just a quick kiss on the lips. I nodded. "Okay, baby steps." I said smiling.

She laughed relieved and gave me a quick peck which made me smile like a buffoon. "Come upstairs, let's just lie down or something." She said nodding towards the house.

So that's what we did for the rest of the evening, just laying in her bed with the occasional kiss and hug now and then.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to the people who reviewed last chapter, I really appreciate it and that's what keeps me going. Please let me know what you think?**

"Spence, honey wake up."

Spencer fell asleep about a half hour ago. It's getting late so I decided to wake her up. She looked so peaceful sleeping in my arms that I almost couldn't bear the thought of making her wake up from her slumber.

If only she could spend the night without people asking questions.

Jesus, what if Aiden came in right now and saw us like this. He would flip.

I never really gave any idea to the thought of coming out to my relatives here. I mean I never see them so why tell them I like girls? Why the hell tell a bunch of conservative Christians that you are one of those people they hate?

But Aiden knows and he seemed okay with it, so what if his parents are okay with it too?

But then again Aiden and his parents aren't the same. His parents didn't have a gay friend. Best friend for the matter.

I felt Spencer grabbing my shirt which shook me out of my thoughts. I smiled thinking she woke up but when I look down I see she's still sleeping.

The rhythmic up and downfall of her chest feels soothing for a reason or another. I realise how cheesy and stupid that sounds and laugh out loud.

Spencer groans and opens her eyes, I immediately regret waking her up. "Hey, sorry I woke you up." I tell her smiling.

She smiles back and leans up to give me a short and sweet kiss before leaning into my right shoulder.

"I should go home huh?" She rhetorically asks looking out the window and seeing the dark sky.

I know she's right and I know she should but now that we've finally found each other I kinda don't want her to go anywhere.

I don't voice my thoughts though and instead I get up together with her. "What if he sees me?" She asks worriedly.

I've been so caught up with my own worries that I didn't even think how this must feel for Spencer.

She's in her ex-boyfriend house right now, dating his cousin after having cheated on him with his best friend. Her very angry ex-boyfriend who blames her for the accident when there's nothing to blame her for, it wasn't her fault.

She must be terrified and I start feeling so angry at Aiden but even though I hate to admit it, I understand his anger. His anger about Spencer's cheating though, with his best friend of all people.

But I just can't be mad at Spencer, she's…everything to me and yes I realise how cheesy that sounds.

"He won't, don't worry." I smile to ease her tenseness. She leans in to kiss me again and I happily lean towards her too.

This kiss is longer and filled with passion, different than the short ones we've had. But hey, I'm not complaining. I happily let myself get caught up in this feeling.

Until she pulls away. "I really have to go." She laughs. I nod and walk het to the door. Just like I said nothing to worry about, Aiden nor anyone else was no our way out.

"Tell me what happened." Kyla wined. I ignored her and pretended to be asleep.

"I know you're not sleeping Davies, you better tell me everything right now or else."

"Or else what?" I asked pushing the covers, and at the same time her, off of me. Kyla pulls herself off of the ground. "I don't know just tell me, pretty please?" She pouted.

"Fine." I sighed smiling. "We kissed and now we're sorta dating." I say in one breath.

Kyla is quiet for a moment, eyeing me trying to see if I'm telling the truth.

"Oh my fucking God!" She yells out suddenly which causes me to put my hand over my ears. "Dammit Kyla, are you nuts?"

"Sorry, but no seriously, tell me everything from the start please." She said sitting on the edge of the bed.

So I told her everything, the kiss, our evening together. Everything except he story about the accident, it's not my place to tell.

"Oh God, I wanna meet her." She says getting up and pacing the room. "I wanna meet her and talk to her and do stuff with her and…" Kyla starts rambling. I stare at her confused.

"What the fuck are you talking about, you do know her and you've already done stuff with her." Is she high?

She stops pacing and gives ma a 'seriously' look.

What?

"I know her as Spencer, who lives in the neighbourhood here yes but I don't know her as your girlfriend Spencer, you know GIRLFRIEND." She pretty much shouts, for the love of God if anyone hears her I might kill her. We're not ready for that type of public announcement yet.

"Ashley, this is you we're talking about." She continues. Yup, I'm pretty sure she's high, what the hell is she talking about now? "You have a girlfriend, the 'I don't do relationships' Ashley Davies has a girlfriend." Oh that, yeah that's a pretty big thing.

Girlfriend, I mull the word in my head, Spencer Carlin is my girlfriend. I sure do like the sound of that.

I give Kyla a grin "I know, right?"


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N: I know it's short but that's because I've started writing my first book and all my attention is going to that and my studies. This doesn't mean I'm stopping with this fic though, I'm not stopping until it's finished. Anyway thank you for reading and please review? :)**

Ashley's POV.:

I woke up early this morning but I stayed in bed too lazy to get up. Kyla was still sound asleep just like probably the rest of the house. Maybe Kate was up but I'm not in the mood to strike up a conversation with her right now. I'll just stay in bed until Kyla wakes up.

In about two weeks were heading back home. Up to a week ago I guess I would have been happy to go back to L.A. But I mean Glen and even Aiden, I'll miss them. And let's not even begin about Spencer. I don't want to leave her behind. Especially not now that I know about this whole Carmen situation.

I wonder if she'll want to visit me, I sure hope she will. I get distracted by my phone signaling me I have a text.

_Pick-nick under the tree where you got lost in 3 hours? S._

_Yes, please. See you there A._

I type back smiling. Three hours, I've got plenty of time to get ready.

Spence and I have been dating for a week now. We're taking it slow just like we said we would. We've been hanging around at her house mostly and just taking walks together.

We're not going public with our relationship because Spencer's not out yet, to anyone except Aiden I guess and well no one here knows about me either.

Spencer and I haven't spoken about what will happen after my departure. I'm slightly worried that she doesn't really care, I try not to believe that but sometimes even I get insecure.

Kyla starts stirring which I take as my cue to get up and get ready for my lunch date with Spencer.

I'm a bit early but knowing Spencer, she'll be early too. She's probably already there waiting for me.

I reach the tree close to her house, yes the one where I got lost and just as I though Spencer is already there sitting on a blanket waiting for me. She looks up and smiles at me, my stomach does a flip and I grin back at her.

She gets up and walks over to me. "Hey." She smiles before pecking my lips. "Hey." I reply smiling. We both sit down on the blanket and Spencer gets some sandwiches out of the pick-nick basket.

"So, I haven't seen you in two days. What have you been up to?" She asks taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"Family stuff, it's the last two weeks so they want to spend as much time as possible together with us." I answer hoping this will start a conversation about my departure and what we're going to do about us after I leave.

Unfortunately it doesn't, she just nods ans keeps on eating. I sigh and do the same thing.

After we finished lunch we both lay down, me with my head on Spencer's shoulder. I hug her tight and close my eyes. I really don't want to leave her.

We have to speak about this. "Spence?" I try. Spencer hmm's with her eyes still closed. "What about when I leave?" I ask.

She opens her eyes and sits up straight, making me sit up too.

"I knew this would be coming one of these days." She says sighing. Her attitude towards this makes me mad. "Do you even care that I'm leaving?" I question her mad.

She looks genuinely surprised . "Of course I do Ashley, do you have any idea of what you mean to me? She says raising her voice a little.

Oh no, she has no right to be mad at me. "Honest? I don't because you refuse to speak about it." I tell her.

Spencer looks at me with her mouth open for an instant. Then she closes it and takes a moment to wet her lips.

"I know and I'm sorry." She says looking me in the eyes. Normally it freaks me out when people do that but with Spencer it's different.

"After Carmen died I honestly thought I could never care about anyone ever again but then you came." She says smiling at me.

"I care about you a lot Ashley, more than you could ever imagine." She continues. " And I don't want you to leave but I know you can't stay either and I don't know what to do and it freaks me out. That's why I didn't want to talk about it. I never talk about important these things until the moment comes that I just have to." She tells me.

What she said moved me, she moves me. I lean in and kiss her. "I care a lot about you too."

We're not ready to share I love you's yet. Besides that it's so early there's her grieving about Carmen. I don't even know if she'll ever be able to love me, care about me yes but love, I really don't know. For now I'm enjoying what we have.

"Maybe you could come and visit me in L.A., see if there's some universities you're interested in?" I ask her hopefully.

She seems to ponder the question then she turns to me and smiles. "I'd love to." She answers before leaning in but before our lips touch I remember something. "Kyla wants to meet you." I tell her. Spencer leans back and looks confused.

"We've already met." She says slowly, probably wondering if she missed something and I laugh.

"Yes, she met you like Spencer Carlin, family friend. Now she wants to meet you as Spencer Carlin, my girlfriend." I tell her smiling but then I remember we never discussed the girlfriend thing with Spencer. What if this is too fast, what if she runs away from me now.

I look at her but she's smiling. "I'd love to meet my _girlfriend's_ sister." She says putting the emphasis on girlfriend. Is she making fun of me or...

"I love the sound of that, Ashley David's girlfriend." She smiles and then she places her arm around me and leans in to place another soft kiss on my lips.


End file.
